


Spoiled Dinner

by ProbablyConcerned



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyConcerned/pseuds/ProbablyConcerned
Summary: Louie has a conversation with the water wraith that ends up getting under his skin. At least, more than he's used to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Spoiled Dinner

Walking through the damp cave with a leg in hand, Louie was dragging a dwarf bulborb to his camp. He didn’t have the Pikmin by his side anymore, but with a little ingenuity, and a jagged rock he tied to a stick, knowing he was going to eat meat tonight felt like a reward for his efforts. Dropping down into the deepest floor in the cave, the comforting darkness surrounded him and its voice resounded in his head. “Oh joy,” the spector bubbled, “I get to watch you carve another corpse.” Louie breathed an annoyed sigh and glared at the water wraith. This hadn’t been the first time he heard that thing complain about his new carnivorous diet, even before this when he prepared meals made from bugs for Olimar and him, and at this point, he even expected it.  
Ever since he ate a piece of the water wraith, he has had to live with the unwelcome company in his head, with the added bonus of it whining about every little thing he did. It was manageable though, even if it did get on his nerves sometimes, but lately it was acting...aggressive. “So, are you going to feed that to your pet today too? Your little habit of taking without thanks is getting boring to watch.”  
“It doesn’t need me.” Louie responded calmly. “If anything, it fed me.” He wasn’t lying either. He’d seen enough bugs and how they behaved to know that the Dweevil thought of him as some kind of offspring, or family. It was extremely friendly to him, not even attacking when he approached or how it would carefully nudge him away from predators, and even if he certainly didn’t share those views, the occasional spoils of a hunt and protection when he slept made living alone on this planet so much easier. That didn’t mean he didn’t harbor a fear for the Dweevil though. He saw what happened to anything that dared come too close.  
“Maybe that just proves you- EW!” The wraith drew back in disgust as it watched Louie begin to cut the Bulborb. First, slicing off the eyestalks with his makeshift knife, then the legs with a gross snap, and blood was starting to leak on his hands much to the horror of the Water Wraith. Louie nonchalantly rubbed the liquids off on his suit, and continued to get as much edible meat as his arms could carry. This wasn’t his best carve job, however, that was on purpose on this occasion. Usually the sloppier he was, the messier everything was, and the sooner he could get the wraith to shut up for a while, but on this occasion, that was hardly the case.  
“Louis,” Louie dropped what was going to be his next dinner as the Wraith yelled and it began to speak again. “It’s no wonder people abandon you you know,” a pit settled in his stomach, replacing his hunger with dread. “No one wants to see the bloody teeth of a cannibal.” It was a lie. He wasn’t a cannibal. The only meat he’d ever eaten was the kind from bugs, but nonetheless, the wraith’s comment cut him deep. Deeper than usual. “Oh? Are you crying? It takes more than that to clean blood off your hands.” It took Louie a moment to register it, but he was in fact crying. He didn’t get it. He just didn’t get it. Why was he crying? And then it hit him.  
The wraith was trying to get back at him. Using his real name, playing off his fear, and even digging up unsavory childhood memories, all to horrify him in the same way he’d do to the Water Wraith with his cooking. He couldn’t even bring himself to give out a one word response. All he could do was stare at the wasted food on the ground, and try to ignore all the memories the Wraith was calling to mind.  
But the worst of it all was how it wasn’t speaking in the wobbly voice he was used to, but rather, in the voice of a figure he wished to forget. “Don’t you have any respect for your elders?” It taunted, sending a cold shock through him that left Louie feeling jittery.  
“Shut up.” He weakly mumbled, trembling as his grip tightened on his suit. He swore that just for a moment, the Water Wraith looked pleased with itself as Louie turned away and began to quickly pace in the other direction.   
The strength in the wraith’s voice only grew as it became clearer. The voice of a familiar woman was getting more and more loud as it then said, “Being related to you is the worst honor I’ll ever have!”  
“...Shut…UP!” Louie’s eyes shot wide open as he then grabbed at the knife he made and turned around, throwing it at the monster without even thinking, watching as the item phased right through it and hit the floor with a soft clank. The two of them stood in silence as Louie had now realized that on top of the crying, he’d been sweating. Grossly damp in his own suit, as well as outside of it with the blood that had begun to dry on his clothing.  
Then, the wraith spoke in it’s normal voice again, “Impulsive. Wouldn’t even stop yourself from killing your own kin if you had the chance.” Then, it began to disappear, leaving Louie alone with his thoughts and the disgusting meat on the ground.  
He took in shivering breaths and looked at his own hands before swallowing hard and dropping to his knees. He watched his own tears drip down onto his helmet as he faced the reality he tried so hard to ignore.

He was still scared of his mother.


End file.
